The invention relates to a hearing aid comprising a transmitter housing part intended to be received in the auditory canal of the ear and a microphone housing part associated with the auricle (external ear), and also a unit integrated into the housing for loudness level regulation, in particular a unit accessible for manual actuation.
Such in-ear devices are known and are extensively used in practice. With such devices an endeavour is made to obtain above all, in addition to a technical operation which is as good as possible, a small manner of construction which permits a largely inconspicuous wearing of the hearing aid.